Nowhere To Hide
by Catacombs
Summary: Bant, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Amidala, Jar Jar and a few others are stuck in the Spellbinder world!


Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas.  
The Spellbinder world and its characters belong to Mark Shirrefs and   
John Thomson.  
  
  
Nowhere To Hide  
  
It all started out rather comically, Bant and Obi-Wan as usual residing   
inside the room of a thousand fountains (Bant's favorite room), with   
young Anakin sitting at their feet.   
  
It had been over two years since the death of Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan   
had passed the barrier of pain, and now remembered only the good   
times he had with his former master. Anakin too had recovered well   
from the loss. The boy, although not knowing Qui-Gon as intimately as   
Obi, had grieved for months for the loss of a friend he hardly knew.   
Obi-Wan thought this as a sign that the boy cared for all, no matter how   
little he truly knows of them. For that he had a secret respect for him.  
  
Bant, Obi-Wan's closest friend, and he were engaged in a lecture with   
the boy about the fundamentals of life. Although Bant was doing most   
of the talking and Obi was barely paying attention.  
  
"So," she concluded, "There are many unsolved mysteries surrounding   
the force and life that we cannot explain…why are we here for example,   
our purpose in the general run of things. It is so Padawan Skywalker,   
that it is up to you to decide what the answers are to these questions."   
She ended that with a gentle smile directed towards Obi, whom at the   
moment appeared lapsed into a dream of lightsaber battles and   
diplomatic missions.   
  
She reached out with the force and projected herself into his daydream,   
showing up in front of his imaginary face and screaming into it with a   
ruckus that would stir a herd of bantha. His true eyes shot open in a   
flash to the sound of a yelp as Bant chuckled loudly, Anakin stifling a   
giggle.  
  
"Wha? Wha? Master Yoda I…eh?" The confused look on his face said   
it all.  
  
Bant grinned, "You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you   
Mr Dreamer?" She slapped him playfully on the arm.   
  
"Whoa? Well I didn't know it was my turn to rattle off about   
nonsense." He groaned, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.   
  
"Nonsense? Why dear Knight, how dare you speak of this lecture as   
mere nonsense in front of a Padawan!!" Bant mimicked Jedi Knight   
Mace Windu.   
  
Obi-Wan laughed as Anakin pulled a face. "Sometimes I just don't get   
you two, especially you master!"  
  
Before Obi-Wan could reply, his Comlink erupted to life, and he and   
Bant quickly composed themselves. Obi activated the link, breathing   
into it steadily. "This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." He paused as   
Bant listened on intently from where she sat.  
  
"Ah, Obi-Wan, this is Adi Gallia. We need you immediately up at the   
council chambers. Also if Bant is there can you tell her we need her too,   
her Comlink seems to be damaged so we can't contact her."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Bant, who shrugged as she pulled the Comlink   
from her utility belt. She glanced over it quickly, "Looks okay from the   
outside…" she muttered before prying open the side. Anakin got up and   
went over to her, watching the Comlink being dissected intently.  
  
"Yes, Bant's here, I'll tell her. We'll be up in a few minutes." Obi-Wan   
replied quickly before shutting the link down. He looked at her, she in   
turn glancing up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming now. The circuits on this thing had melted   
for some reason, I'll fix it later."  
  
"I'll do it!" Anakin chirped, his blue eyes dancing in the light. "I can fix   
anything!"  
  
Bant smiled, "I'm sure you can. I'll leave it with you then, but before   
you go running off to fix it I suggest to hurry along to your meditation   
class."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "It starts in five minutes, I'll join you later if I get the   
chance."  
  
Anakin sighed, "Yes master." With that the boy trudged out of the   
room with Comlink in hand.  
  
Bant turned to Obi-Wan, the look in her eyes radiated with golden bliss.   
"He truly doesn't like meditation does he?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, I get that feeling from him too. But I also have   
the feeling that if we don't get up to the council chambers soon the   
council's not going to like us!"  
  
Bant laughed as the two walked out, "Don't worry Obi!" She quipped,   
the pace Yoda walks he won't be in his seat for another half hour!"  
  
  
  
  
To be continued!  
  
  



End file.
